gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:PiotrekD
Re: Francis Miller Ferguson Widziałem i właśnie miałem do Ciebie w tej sprawie napisać na dyskusji, ale widocznie mnie wyprzedziłeś. Jeżeli chodzi o jego mocne i słabe strony to takie właśnie zachowania wypisane są na jego profilu na stronie Myroomonline.net. Mogę się jedynie domyślać czy ta postać pisała to na serio, czy też nie. Po jego sposobie pisania wnioskuję jednak, że to prawda. Stuble (dyskusja) 11:17, kwi 3, 2016 (UTC) P.S. Odbiegając od tematu: Czy czyjeś alter ego można podciągnąć pod miano postaci? Re: Akapity, przecinki i sekstaśmy Ok, wszystko rozumiem. Źródła informacji dotyczące tych dziwnych informacji akurat znajdują się w artykule. Wypisane są dokładne strony z jakich te informacje zostały zaczerpnięte. Jeżeli to nie wystarcza to nie wiem jak inaczej można potwierdzić ich wiarygodność. Dodawanie przypisów jest bezsensu, a do stron z informacjami tymi nie mogę podlinkować, bo nie ma ich w internecie (chyba, że zacznę masowo robić strony internetowe wzorowane na stronach z gry, ale to by podchodziło pod plagiat). Poza tym nic dziwnego, że te informacje są dziwne, przecież to gra od Rockstar Games. Stuble (dyskusja) 16:31, kwi 11, 2016 (UTC) :Już w ogólnym opisie postaci (czy co to tam jest) można wyczytać, że Jill występowała w programie I'm Rich, więc jak można samemu wydedukować to właśnie stamtąd wzięły się początkowe informacje zawarte w Historii. Muszę jednak przyznać Ci trochę racji, ponieważ niektóre informacje są zaczerpnięte z bazy danych LCPD, ale sądzę, że nie trzeba o tym wspominać, gdyż w bazie tej zapisana jest większość postaci występujących lub wspomnianych w GTA CW, GTA IV i dodatkach do tej gry. Przynajmniej do tej pory nikt nie zadawał sobie pytania skąd wiadomo, że, np. Anthony Prince w 1985 roku był aresztowany za niepłacenie podatków. Stuble (dyskusja) 17:44, kwi 11, 2016 (UTC) Kartoteka Najeżdża na infoboks. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 22:01, kwi 14, 2016 (UTC) Re: Typowy admin... Przecież już to wyjaśniliśmy. Nie widzę sensu drążyć tematu. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 22:04, kwi 15, 2016 (UTC) Problem Witam, postanowiłem skorzystać z twojej propozycji napisania do Ciebie w razie problemów, chciałbym zapytać, czy mógłbyś mi wyjaśnić jak w edytorze żródłowym i wizualnym dodać zdjęcie do infobooka, ponieważ mam z tym niemały problem. Pozdrawiam Cristiano16 Re: Leonora Johnson Wiem że może wydawać się to dziwne, ale sugerowałem się wyłącznie grą - przysięgam oraz własnymi informacjami ponieważ o sprawie Elizabeth Short dowiedziałem się gdy czytałem artykuł o najbardziej zagadkowych zbrodniach w historii czy jakoś tak. Przyznaję że dużo informacji wziąłem ze strony internetowej w grze (whokilledleonorajohnson) ale to tyle, aby napisać ten artykuł nie korzystałem z anglojęzycznej wiki. Pozdrawiam Cristiano16 Re: Norm Richards Chyba w regulaminie czy gdzieś indziej jest napisane, że nie powinno się używać słowa "gra" w artykułach, a rozbiłem pierwsze zdanie na dwa, bo to według mnie estetyczniej wygląda niż upychane tych informacji w jednym zdaniu. Stuble (dyskusja) 17:22, kwi 22, 2016 (UTC) Chodzi Ci na pewno o wiadomość, którą zostawiłem na stronie dyskusji użytkownika Cristiano16. Prawda? Na stronie pomocy, którą mi podałeś wyraźnie jest napisane, że wandalizmem jest wypisywanie bzdur na stronach. Nie mam pojęcia czemu to co było w podanym przeze mnie przykładzie nie mogło być wandalizmem. Ewidentnie znajdowały się tam jakieś bzdurne rzeczy. Odnośnie słów "mnie" i "mi" to fakt, że popełniłem błąd, ale wiedz, że było to raczej wynikiem szybkiego pisania do użytkownika, by ten jak najszybciej przestał popełniać te same błędy w tych wszystkich artykułów, które tworzył. Nie zdążyłem po prostu jeszcze raz dokładnie przeredagować teksu wiadomości. Stuble (dyskusja) 08:59, maj 5, 2016 (UTC) Przepraszam Mógłbyś rozbudować artykuł Children of the Mountain? W takich sprawach jesteś dużo lepszy niż ja. Kintobor (dyskusja) 17:26, maj 11, 2016 (UTC)Kintobor